


Teaching New Things

by teecup_angel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ... well chapter 2 kinda has a plot?, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other new Levi Squad members are mentioned, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Previous Levi Squad members are also mentioned, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean had a fling during their training days and Jean was sure it was one of those stupid teenage things brats their age did in an attempt to vent out their frustrations and hopelessness in the hardship of their training. <br/>But then he had to start living in the same cabin as Eren and his… whatever the hell he had going with Levi…</p><p> </p><p>1st Chapter is pure pwp</p><p>2nd Chapter is pure angst-ish fluff between Levi and Eren (I couldn’t help it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jean’s mouth will be the death of him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a nutshell? Eren’s a cockslut, Jean’s the only sane man who’s horny enough to do this and Levi’s the dominating shortie who wants to show Jean who Eren belongs to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuumm… This is a oneshot I made months ago for a friend of a friend who loves Jean… yeah… might as well post it here anyway.

Shit. 

Shitshitshitshitshit. 

Holy fucking saints! 

What the hell was he thinking?! 

What the fucking hell was he thinking?! 

Shitshitshitshitshit! 

“Jean, did I just hear you right?” The surprised, confused and slightly amused (fuck you, Yeager) tone of Eren took Jean out of his inner turmoil. 

“You heard what I said.” Jean mentally patted himself on the back. At least he sounded and looked composed, maybe slightly irritated, instead of how panicked he was inside. He crossed his arms and repeated, “So who’s better in bed, me or Corporal Levi?” 

“Why the hell should I tell you?” Eren asked, annoyance laced in his voice as he glared at Jean. Jean almost flinched at how eerily Eren’s glare looked so similar to Levi’s. 

“I think I deserve to know since I hear you two… Every. Night.” Jean made sure to emphasize the last two words which made Eren blush. 

“Yeah, right. Nice try, horse-face.” Eren retorted as he turned his back towards Jean, returning to cleaning the table. 

Jean took a moment to appreciate how Eren’s pants hugged his ass nicely as he slightly bends over to wipe the table. He shook his head and mentally punched himself for being distracted by stupid suicidal bastard’s ass… stupid suicidal bastard’s sexy ass…

Jean cleared his throat and tried his very best not to get carried away with daydreaming about Eren’s ass. He leaned on the doorway and repeated, trying to mimic Eren’s voice, “Oh, Corporal! Fuck! Right there! Yes, sir! Oh, yes! I’m your slut! Your slut! Oh, oh, oh! Oh shit! Yes! Yes! Oh, Levi! Levi! LE-“

“SHUT UP!!!” Eren shouted, pouncing on Jean as fast as he could and covering his mouth with the rag he had been using to clean their dining area. 

Jean flailed, taking a few steps back involuntarily when Eren tackled him. He pushed the titan shifter off him and shouted, “What the hell, Yeager!!? That rag’s fucking dirty!!!” 

If Eren’s amber eyes hadn’t been glaring at him so murderously he really thought Eren was thinking of a 101 ways he was going to kill Jean as painful and slow as possible, he would have laughed at how red his entire face was. But Jean could only return the glare, albeit not that much murderous, as Eren growled, “Don’t you dare fucking say anything to Mikasa, you shitty horse-face.” 

He might not be as close to Eren as Armin or Mikasa but he was pretty sure that Eren rarely used the word ‘shitty’ before. But that wasn’t really important…

“Please, as if I need to.” Jean rolled his eyes as he continued, “You’re always so loud everyone hears you. Every. Night.” 

“You’re shitting me!” Eren shouted, looking embarrassed and angry at the same time. 

Jean thought it was cute. 

And he mentally banged his head on an imaginary wall for that thought. 

“No, you suicidal bastard. I’m freaking serious.” Jean waved his hand in a circular manner, “We all hear you, every night. I mean-“

Jean looked at Eren with raised eyebrows and whined, “Every fucking night?! Don’t you guys get tired or something?!” 

Eren covered his face and squatted on the floor as he mumbled, “Oh saints. Just fucking kill me now.” 

Jean let Eren swallow in his own embarrassment for a few minutes before asking once more, “Sooo… who’s better in bed… me? Or the corporal?” 

Eren removed his hands from his face and glared at Jean as he hissed, “You just told me that our entire squad has heard me having sex with our leader and you want to know who fucks me better?” 

“Seriously, Yeager, you spend too much time with Corporal Levi. You’re starting to sound like him.” Jean commented which only made Eren glare harder at him. Jean sighed and squatted next to Eren before trying to explain, “Well, come on, you understand me, right? I mean… I got curious. I mean, yeah, sure, you guys do it. Every. Night-“

“Can you stop emphasizing that?!” Eren hissed at him. 

Jean rolled his eyes and ignored Eren as he continued, “But I was your first, right?” 

Jean leaned towards Eren, asking seriously, “Right?” 

Eren rolled his eyes and replied in a deadpan tone, “Yes, Jean. You’re the first person to stick your dick in my ass.” 

“So…” Jean pointed at himself then at Eren repeated, “… we have… something…”

His last word came out as something like a question, “… special?” 

Eren raised an eyebrow at Jean but before he could reply, a voice asked in a low slightly annoyed tone, “So because you managed to stick your dick in Eren’s ass first, you think you’re special, Kirstein?” 

Both of them immediately stood and saluted at the direction the voice came from. Levi was leaning by the door with his arms crossed, glaring at the two young men. Levi walked in, looking everywhere as he walked. Next to him, Jean heard Eren hissed at him, “I am going to skin you alive and feed you to those Military pigs, Kirstein.” 

“What the hell did I do?!” Jean hissed back, glaring at Eren. 

Other than asking a very awkward question and staring at Eren’s ass…

“Eren.” The cold tone of their corporal made Eren stand straighter (if that was even possible) and Jean couldn’t help but shudder at Levi’s voice. 

“Sir!” Eren answered immediately, placing his hands behind his back. 

“I believe I gave you ample time to finish cleaning this fucking pigsty.” If Jean thought Eren’s mimic of Levi’s glare was murderous enough to make Jean fear for his life, the original made him want to cream his pants. 

“Yes, sir! You did, sir!” Jean had to admit, Eren was handling it well. He did not stutter or show his fear. Then he saw Eren glance at him. 

Yup. The suicidal bastard was really planning on skinning him alive and feeding him to the Military Police. 

“Do you have any excuse for your failure?” Levi asked, his glare unwavering from Eren’s form. 

Eren glanced at Jean once more and Jean wouldn’t be able to blame him if he did say it was Jean’s fault. Even Jean felt like it was his fault. Before he came in and asked that stupid (and awkward) question, Eren had been cleaning thoroughly and diligently. But the damn idiot simply said, “No, sir! I have no excuse for my shortcomings!” 

Damn suicidal idiot! 

“Sir, that’s not true!” Jean shouted immediately. 

“Shut up, horse-face!” Eren ordered, glaring at Jean. 

“You shut up, suicidal bastard!” Jean shouted back, returning Eren’s glare with a glare of his own. 

“Both of you, shut up.” Levi hissed as he turned his glare to both of them instead of Eren only. 

“YES, SIR!” The two squad members immediately replied, standing rigidly. 

“I’m getting a headache just watching you two bickering like a couple of seven years old brats.” Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

“Shall I make some tea, sir? It might help…” Eren asked in a soft tone, his entire face showing his concern. 

Jean suddenly had the urge to strangle him. 

Levi looked at Jean as he replied, “Yes and take them to my room afterwards.” 

“Yes, sir!” Eren immediately walked towards the cooking area of their dining room. 

As Eren began preparing the tea, Levi crossed his arms once more and asked Jean, “So, Kirstein. You were Eren’s first?” 

Jean could feel his cheeks grow hot and red at the blunt question. He could also see Eren turn rigid from behind Levi. Jean gulped and answered, “Y-yes, sir.” 

“Must have been a very bad lay considering I had to teach the brat everything.” Levi commented in a nonchalant manner. 

“If I may be blunt, sir.” 

Mouth, stop talking. 

“We were both inexperienced back then. He was also my first.” He emphasized his last word. 

Seriously, mouth, stop talking, NOW. 

“I believe that we have both grown since that night, sir.” 

Digging own grave here. 

“Perhaps he might even learn a thing or two from me now.” 

Annnnddd here lies Jean Kirstein who died due to not being able to stop fucking talking. 

“Oh?” The single syllable that came out of Humanity’s Strongest was laced with irritation, amusement and… interest? 

“What do you think, Eren?” Levi asked without turning his attention away from Jean. 

From behind Levi, Jean could see that Eren had stopped midway from putting the kettle on the fire he had been able to make. Eren slowly turned his body towards them, holding the kettle close to his chest as if it was a security blanket as he asked meekly, “A-about what, sir?” 

“Do you think Kirstein has anything to teach you after all I have taught you?” Levi clarified, his tone more amused and seductive than irritated and murderous, as if he knew that Eren was uncomfortable and panicking just behind him even if he wasn’t looking at the amber eyed young man. 

“I-I-I-“ Eren stuttered, his entire face turning bright red as he waved his hands, making the kettle drip water all around him. 

“Stop fidgeting, shitty brat. You’re getting water everywhere.” Levi ordered immediately, not once taking his eyes off Jean. 

“Yes, sir! Sorry, sir!” Eren immediately replied, returning his attention towards making the tea. 

“Well then, how about showing both of us what you think Eren has yet to learn later tonight?” Levi suddenly suggested, making Jean’s jaw drop out of pure surprise and Eren dropped the box filled with tea leaves to the floor, turning as pale as a sheet. 

“Wha-what?” Jean managed to stutter. 

“Pick that up, Eren.” Levi ordered without looking at Eren. Eren immediately grabbed the box from the floor as Levi continued in a nonchalant tone, “I’m offering you a chance to try and teach Eren. He’s…”

Levi leaned towards Jean, a vicious smirk gracing his face as he continued, “… a very eager learner.” 

Eren almost dropped the cup he had been holding as he heard Levi’s words, turning so red Jean began to wonder if he was overheating. Levi backed away from Jean as he said, “Tonight, after lights out, Eren will be waiting for you outside.” 

Levi walked towards Eren and grabbed the younger man’s arm and pulled, forcing the taller man to bend towards him. Levi bit the nape of his neck in a possessive manner, earning a gasp from the brown haired young man. With that done, Levi began walking out of the room as he said, “Bring the tea to my room.” 

“Y-yes, sir.” Eren answered as he rubbed the nape of his neck, blushing once more. Levi closed the door behind him and an awkward silence permeated all over the room. 

What the hell happened? 

What the fucking hell just happened? 

Jean had no idea how much time has passed with him just standing there with his jaw open, looking like an idiot. Eren finished making the tea and its relaxing smell filled the room. Eren placed the tea kettle and two cups on a tray. He grabbed the tray with one hand and opened the door. Eren stepped outside but stopped. Without looking at Jean, he said, “I’ll only wait for you for five minutes. If you don’t get out by then, I’m going to assume that you chickened out.” 

Eren didn’t bother to wait for Jean to respond and left, leaving Jean alone. 

It took a moment before Jean shouted, “As if I’m going to chicken out! I’m going to show you how much better I am than your fucking corporal, Yeager!!!” 

Yup. 

His big mouth was going to be the death of him. 

==== (=== ====)==== 

Jean was torn between getting excited and dreading lights out. Eren did not return to the kitchen for hours which was not good for Jean’s imagination. Then again, had they been going at it, everyone would have heard it. Conversation during dinner compose of Sasha begging for fifths (or was that sevenths?) and Eren going mother-mode (as Jean has dubbed it) and telling her ‘No, Sasha. You already had enough. Oh, don’t give me that look. It’s not going to work!’ while the others ate in silence (other than Connie who was laughing and Armin who was trying to pacify Eren and Sasha). They all helped in cleaning the dining room while Levi sipped his tea (which Eren made as well), occasionally insulting how they were cleaning all wrong (except Eren but that was to be expected since Eren had been in Levi’s squad long enough to know Levi’s standard of cleanliness). After cleaning, he took a very long bath and he was really unsure why he did such a thing. 

Lights out came an hour after he got out of the bathroom, earning a comment from Connie how he probably took a very long shit and Jean began to realize that Corporal Levi’s vocabulary was rubbing off on everyone. 

… The idea of Historia saying the word ‘shit’ made Jean shudder. 

Once the lights were out, Jean began tapping his left point finger against the back of his right hand. A few minutes later, Connie was dead asleep while Armin seemed to be asleep as well. Jean didn’t hold it against them. They had been the ones assigned to check the perimeter after lunch and they had only returned half an hour before dinner. It would have been more surprising if that duty didn’t tire them out. 

Jean got up and quietly left the room he shared with Connie and Armin. Good thing the moon was bright tonight or Jean was pretty sure he would have bumped into something and woke the entire cabin. He walked out of the cabin and saw Eren standing just outside, wearing a black jacket over his normal attire. Jean shivered as he felt the evening breeze and complained, “Fuck, its cold.” 

Eren chuckled and said, “Come on. Corporal hates waiting.” 

Jean followed Eren as they walked towards the forest, rubbing his hands together as he cursed himself for not bringing a jacket. Jean glared at Eren as he commented, “Must be nice to have a jacket. Never seen you wear that before during training though.” 

“This was Eld’s.” Eren replied and Jean remembered the name as one of the late members of Levi’s squad who died during their encounter with Annie Leonhart, “It was an old jacket and he gave it to me when he saw me only wearing my cloak and shivering against the cold when it snowed really hard one time.” 

Jean wanted to punch himself when he noticed the sadness underneath the nostalgic tone of Eren’s voice. Jean wasn’t sure what he could say after that and he didn’t need to when Eren announced, “We’re here.” 

Here turned out to be a small clearing in the forest. Jean saw a small waterfall which stretched to a small river and remembered that this was where they would do their laundry. Levi was sitting on a blanket laid near the river. He was wearing his normal attire underneath a black jacket which only rested on his shoulders. He was staring at them but did not say anything. Eren turned to face Jean and grinned as he teased, “Last chance to run away, horse-face.” 

“Get ready to moan like a god damn whore, suicidal bastard.” Jean retorted and Eren laughed as he turned around, walking towards Levi. Jean followed him and saw Levi removing his jacket and folding it on the blanket. 

Of course. 

Even now, their corporal is still a freaking clean freak. 

Eren unbuttoned his jacket and removed it. He sat next to Levi and folded the jacket. He placed it next to Levi’s jacket gently, almost as if he was scared of dirtying it. Jean could see how even Levi’s eyes softened and he placed his hand over Eren’s hand, caressing it together with the jacket. 

Jean felt as if he was disturbing a very private moment. 

“Well, Kirstein? You just going to stand there like a rock or are you going to put your dick where your mouth is?” Levi’s amused question made Jean frown. 

“Pretty sure I’ll be putting my dick on Eren’s mouth, sir.” Jean retorted. 

Levi’s glare was murderous as he hissed, “None of Eren’s holes are going near your dirty cock, horse-face.” 

Oh, great! Even Corporal Levi is using Eren’s insulting nickname for him. 

“I took a bath!” Jean protested which made Levi roll his eyes. 

“I’ve seen how you clean. Strip and get in the water now.” Levi ordered with a growl. 

Jean groaned at Levi’s demands but he began taking off his clothes, noticing how both Levi and Eren were watching him. Jean felt a bit conscious at being watched and began moving as fast as he could, throwing his clothes off. He finally removed his boxers and jumped to the river, yelping in surprise. He rubbed his arms as he shouted, “Its fucking cold!” 

Levi rolled his eyes and Eren chuckled, making Jean want to kill both of them right now. Levi frowned at the haphazardly thrown articles of clothing before commenting, “I suppose Eren can learn how to act like a fucking pig from you.” 

Jean glared at him and challenged, “Well, why don’t you try it then, sir.” 

Levi patted Eren’s lap and ordered, “Show him how it’s done.” 

“Yes, sir.” The water may be cold but Jean’s dick definitely reacted to the sultry sound of Eren’s voice. Eren gave him a smug smirk as he placed his hand on the end of his left boot. He raised his left leg slightly and slowly pulled the boot off, staring intently at Jean. Jean gulped when Eren licked his top lip before removing his right boot. He placed them near the blanket and placed his hands by the end of his shirt, lifting it slightly so Jean could see his lean stomach. Eren tilted his head and asked in a breathy tone, “Would you like me to take my shirt off first or my pants, Jean?” 

Holy shit. 

That breathy tone definitely got the attention of Jean’s dick. Jean had to gulp before replying, “Sh-shirt…”

Eren hummed at the answer and smiled at him lazily. He slowly lifted his shirt, giving Jean the time to appreciate how being a member of the Survey Corps changed him from a slim teenager to a lean and fit young man. Eren finally took off the shirt, placing it on the blanket. He stood and began pushing his pants off while his hips made small circular movements slowly. Jean felt his mouth go dry as Eren continued to look at him with half-lidded eyes and a slightly open mouth. Eren let the pants drop to the blanket and stepped out of them, walking towards Jean slowly, the key glistening against the moonlight. The fact that he left the key on only made him sexier in Jean’s eyes. Eren dropped to the water slowly, walking towards Jean. If he was cold, he showed no sign of it as he stopped in front of Jean, just an arm’s length away. Jean moved closer towards Eren and-

“Gargle.” Eren’s order broke the spell and Jean glared at the amber eyed young man. 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Yeager?” Jean growled. 

“No, he isn’t.” Jean heard Levi’s voice but kept his glare trained on Eren who simply stared at him with raised eyebrows as if to say ‘you’re really asking such a stupid question?’, “Your mouth is not going anywhere near Eren until you gargle.” 

Jean rolled his eyes and used his hand to get some water in front of him. He put the water in his mouth, gargling as he continues to glare at Eren. Jean tilted his head back and opened his mouth, making sure Eren and Levi hear him gargle, before spitting the water to his right. The look Eren gave him certainly told him he was disgusted by Jean spitting on the water around them. Jean glared at him as he asked, “Can I kiss you now, princess?” 

“Not yet.” He heard Levi’s voice just behind him and yelped when a hand suddenly grabbed his head and dunked it to the water. Jean began waving his hands in panic as the water began invading his mouth and nose. 

He could only barely hear Eren shouting, “Corporal! He’ll drown!” 

“Few more seconds.” He heard Levi’s cold reply. 

For what felt like forever (it really was just a few seconds), he felt the hand gripping his hair tightly pull him up. Jean gasped for the much needed breath and he heard Levi said in a deadpan tone, “Now you can kiss him.” 

Eren looked like he didn’t know if he should feel sorry or laugh at Jean’s current state. The taller man looked like a drowned cat. He cupped Jean’s cheeks and Jean felt Levi remove his hand from his hair. Eren pulled Jean towards him and kissed Jean chastely, missing his lips by just an inch, as if to apologize for Levi’s hard treatment. The feel of Eren’s lips against his skin made Jean desire to feel the amber eyed man more. He grabbed Eren by the shoulders and meshed their lips. Eren groaned against his mouth and their kiss began to be rougher, both of them vying to dominate the kiss. He felt Eren’s hands on his hair, gripping it tightly and tugging it slightly every time Jean was dominating the kiss. Eren gasped and pulled away from the kiss as he moaned, “Corporal~”

Seriously?! 

Jean found the reason why Eren had moaned Levi’s title instead of Jean’s name. Levi had moved behind Eren, his fingers rubbing Eren’s nipples as he left bite marks all over Eren’s neck. Levi smirked at Jean and asked in a smug tone, “Did you know? Eren’s weakness is his neck.” 

Eren moaned and leaned against Levi as the older man bit his neck before sucking it, his lips parted as he began breathing heavily. Eren pulled Jean by the hair and forced their lips together, making Jean groan. Jean heard Levi order, “Show me, Kirstein. Show me how you can pleasure my Eren.” 

The possessive tone of Levi’s voice made Jean growl and he moved his hands to Eren’s waist, pulling the brown haired young man towards him. Jean began kissing his neck as his hands move lower. He kissed each mark Levi had made, sucking on it as if trying to make them his mark instead. His hands squeezed the cheeks of Eren’s ass, making the younger man moan. He began grinding his cock against Eren’s own hard cock as he massaged Eren’s ass. Jean bit Eren’s neck, making the titan shifter tilt his head to give Jean better access to abuse his weak point. One of Jean’s hands began moving to Eren’s leg. Jean caressed Eren’s leg briefly before moving towards Eren’s cock. 

“Jean!” Eren moaned his name loudly as Jean began rubbing his thumb against the tip of Eren’s cock. 

“Fuuuccckkk.” Jean groaned, getting incredibly turned on by Eren’s moan. Jean began pumping Eren’s cock as he said, “I want your cock in my mouth, Eren.” 

Eren groaned and bucked his hips; obviously enjoying the idea but the water was above their waist which would make that impossible unless Jean could breathe underwater. 

“Waterfall.” Levi hissed and pulling Eren towards the waterfall. Jean ran after them, catching Eren’s lips. Eren chuckled against his mouth and Jean couldn’t help but chuckle as well, realizing how stupid they look getting dragged by a smaller man while they’re still kissing. Levi pulled Jean away from Eren and grabbed him by the waist, Levi’s back pressed against the rocks underneath the waterfall. Levi captured Eren’s lips in a brutal kiss and Jean could see how Eren immediately submitted to Levi, becoming jealous and strangely aroused. Levi pulled away, biting Eren’s bottom lip lightly before turning Eren so that his back was pressed against Levi’s chest. Levi lifted both of them, managing to sit on some of the rocks. Once they were comfortable, Levi rubbed Eren’s cock once before looking at Jean and ordering, “Suck it, Kirstein.” 

“With pleasure.” Jean replied automatically. A small part of him wanted to bang his head on the unnecessary one liner which made Eren chuckle. Jean kissed Eren’s thigh before wrapping his mouth around Eren’s cock. Eren gasped and gripped Jean’s hair with both hands. Jean began bobbing his head, enjoying the whimpers and moans that left Eren’s mouth. 

Levi kissed the nape of Eren’s neck, making Eren moan loudly and tighten his grip on Jean’s hair. Levi bit Eren’s ear before asking, “Does Kirstein know how much you love having something inside your ass?” 

Eren groaned and changed his position so that Levi could easily access his asshole. Eren gripped Jean’s hair tightly as he begged, “Please, Corporal. I need-“

“Need what, Eren?” Levi asked in a teasing manner, rubbing his finger against Eren’s entrance. 

“Need you- Ah!” Eren gasped and threw his head back as Jean began sucking his cock harder, clearly not enjoying the fact he was being dismissed. Eren groaned and hissed, “Fuck! Jean! Shit! That feels so good!” 

“But this will feel better, wouldn’t it, Eren?” Levi whispered right to his ear. 

“LEVI!!!” Eren screamed, surprised when it wasn’t Levi’s finger that entered him but his cock. 

Levi let Eren adjust to having the older man inside him so suddenly. He smirked and looked at Jean who was busy sucking Eren’s cock as he asked in a teasing manner, “Did you know, Kirstein? I trained Eren well. He’s always ready to ride my cock.” 

He saw Jean glare at him and Levi felt exhilarated seeing Jean under Eren, sucking his precious slut while glaring at him, knowing and hating the fact that Levi knows Eren more. Levi kissed Eren’s cheek, his eyes trained on Jean as he continued, “Isn’t that right, Eren? You’re always so diligent. Preparing yourself for my cock every day.” 

“Y-yes, sir.” Eren moaned, leaning against Levi. 

“But since we have Kirstein with us, shall we make this much more enjoyable for you, my precious slut?” Levi smirked at Jean and kicked Jean off Eren. Jean yelped as he fell in the water. 

“Jean!” Eren called out in a worried tone before gasping when Levi lifted him and dropped him right on Levi’s lap, Levi’s cock entering him fully. Levi carried Eren by the legs and jumped off the rocks, landing on the water gracefully (as graceful as having a young man riding your cock anyway). 

Jean stood and shouted at Levi, “What the hell!?” 

Levi moved Eren’s legs so they were resting on Jean’s shoulders and said, “Come on, Kirstein. Get your dick inside Eren.” 

“What?!” Jean’s eyes widened and he asked, “While you’re inside him?!” 

“Yes, Kirstein. Must I spell out everything for you, horse-face?” Levi asked in an annoyed tone, “We’re going to fuck Eren together and make him come with just our cocks inside him. Now will you stop gaping like a fucking fish and get your dick inside him already?” 

Jean looked at Eren and asked worriedly, “You okay with this?” 

Eren nodded, giving Jean a playful smirk as he said, “I’ve had practice.” 

Jean suddenly wondered how kinky Eren’s sex life with Levi was. 

Eren used his legs to pull Jean closer and whispered, “Come on, Jean. I need you inside me too.” 

Fuck. That sentence definitely made all of Jean’s sane thoughts disappear in a flash. 

Jean grabbed Eren’s ass and lined his cock to Eren’s entrance. Jean blushed when his erection touched Levi’s but Levi paid no attention to him. He used his hands to open Eren’s entrance more, making Eren hiss and close his eyes, trying to relax as Levi’s fingers stretched him. Levi glared at Jean and ordered, “Lift him up.” 

Jean obediently lifted Eren and gasped when Levi grabbed his cock and pulled him until his tip was bumping into Eren’s entrance. Levi kissed the nape of Eren’s neck and asked huskily, “Ready?” 

“Fuck yeah.” Eren replied, wrapping his arms around Jean loosely. 

Levi grabbed Eren’s waist and pulled him down. 

“AHH!” Eren screamed as he felt Jean enter him as well. 

“Shit! Fuck!” Jean growled as he felt Eren’s entrance burn around his cock. 

Levi hissed as he felt Eren’s healing capabilities working. If Hange was here, she would have loved to know how Eren didn’t just heal but seem adjust to the intrusion… not that Levi was insane enough to tell Hange about how kinky they were. Eren leaned towards Levi, resting his head on Levi’s shoulder and bend his arms so that one was on Levi’s shoulder while the other was on Levi’s neck. Eren looked at him and called out, “Corporal…”

Levi kissed him softly, making Eren moan at the gentle gesture. Eren always wanted a gentle reassuring kiss each time they did something more painful than usual and Levi didn’t mind humoring him each time, enjoying how it makes Eren relax faster. Eren sighed when their lips parted. Levi tightened his grip on Eren’s waist and began thrusting, earning a moan from Eren and a surprised yelp from Jean. Levi glared at Jean and hissed, “Are you just going to stand there, Kirstein?” 

Jean began moving as well, trying to thrust in every time Levi thrusts out. Eren began moaning between them, completely powerless against the two men currently thrusting inside him. Levi kissed his neck before ordering, “Speak, slut. Tell us how you feel.” 

“So good. Fuck!” Eren groaned when Jean hit his prostrate, making him arch his back. Levi’s next thrust also had him hitting Eren’s prostrate, making Eren’s next words disjointed as the two began thrusting in him, seemingly trying to make it a match on who can hit Eren’s prostrate more, “Ah! Shit! Levi! Jean! Better! Better than! Dildo!! Fuck! Oh! Oh! Oh!” 

“Dil… do?” Jean managed to grunt out as he continued to thrust in and out of Eren. 

“Prac-! Prac-! Shit! Oh! Ah! More!” 

Levi chuckled at Eren’s attempt to explain. He smirked at Jean as he explained, “Didn’t my slut tell you he’s had practice?” 

“With. A. Dildo?!” Jean asked, saying each word as he thrust. 

Levi nodded and grabbed Eren by the chin. He kissed him, drowning Eren’s moans and whimpers. Levi leaned back and Eren grabbed Jean by the hair, pulling him towards him. He crashed his lips against Jean and Jean couldn’t help but moan at the dominating tongue demanding attention. Soon enough, Jean and Levi’s thrusts were beginning to be more erratic and Eren was reduced to moans, curses and incoherent words, mind going blank as pleasure rocked his entire body. 

Eren didn’t even know who made him come. All he knew is that one thrust hit his prostrate again which made him scream so loud he was sure everyone back in the cabin heard him. He came, his cum hitting his and Jean’s chest. 

“Fuck!” Jean cursed as he felt Eren squeeze down on them as he came, making him come as well. Jean pulled away from Eren and rested his head on Eren’s shoulder. Eren lazily caressed Jean’s hair with one hand. 

“Shitty horse face!” Levi hissed, his thrusts becoming harder and faster as he glared at Jean, “Who said you can come inside my Eren?” 

Eren used his free hand to move Levi’s head towards him. He kissed Levi, feeling the possessiveness in Levi’s reply. Eren leaned back and whispered, “Mark me, Levi. Make me yours again.” 

Eren’s words took Levi over the edge, coming inside him as well. Eren could feel himself being filled up, excess cum dripping down his hole and mixing with the water. Finally spent, Levi leaned back to the waterfall, letting the fall shower the three of them. Levi lazily smirked at Jean who looked ready to drop and asked Eren in a teasing manner, “Learned anything new, Eren?” 

Eren gave him a lazy grin, ready to drop as well and replied, “I don’t know. Probably need more time to see if he has anything else up his sleeve.” 

Levi chuckled and weakly hit the back of Eren’s head as he mumbled, “Greedy slut.” 

Jean nuzzled against Eren’s shoulder and mumbled, “This isn’t over yet, sir.” 

Levi scoffed and replied, “Yeah, sure, brat. Looking forward to next time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope. Not thinking of a sequel at all nor am I thinking of other threesome/orgies with Eren getting all the love. No. Seriously. I am not.


	2. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was happening when Eren brought Levi his tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a bonus scene than an actual chapter but it felt kinda... wrong to add it to chapter 1...
> 
> Honestly, I have no idea where this came from… if I have to guess, the feelz Breaking Benjamin songs gave me while writing

Eren knocked on the door, balancing the tray with one hand. He heard the muffled voice of Levi ordering him to come in and Eren opened the door as he said, “Please excuse my intrusion.” 

Eren went inside Levi’s room, closing the door behind him. Levi’s room was simple but immaculately clean (Eren made sure of that). There was a bed on one end of the room and a closet next to it. There was a door on the other side which led to Levi’s personal bathroom. Eren could still remember the contempt in Levi’s voice as he said that there was no way in hell he was going to use the bathroom six dirty teenagers use. Eren had asked why only six and Levi had looked at him as if he was an idiot and replied that it was obvious that Eren would be using his bathroom instead of the common bathroom. Eren could not stop the grin that appeared on his face at those words. 

The remaining pieces of furniture in the room were a couch and a coffee table. That’s where Eren found Levi, sitting on the couch as he read documents and other official papers which Hange had given him when she came to visit last time. Eren sat on the floor in front of the table. He placed the tray on the table, making sure that he did not disturb any of the documents. He picked the tea kettle up and poured to one of the cups. Once it was three-fourths filled, he returned the kettle to the tray and grabbed the cup. He placed a coaster on Levi’s side of the table and placed the cup on the coaster. Levi grabbed the cup by the rim and sipped, his eyes remaining glued to the paper in his hand. He returned the cup on the coaster and patted his lap. Eren stood and walked towards Levi. He sat on the floor next to Levi, resting his head on Levi’s lap. Eren felt Levi caressing his hair, playing with the strands in a distracted manner. Eren sighed and closed his eyes, letting his corporal’s fingers lure him to sleep. 

“So you lost your virginity to Kirstein.” 

Until Levi had to say that. 

Eren groaned and rubbed his face on Levi’s lap, wondering if Levi would drop the topic if he hides his face on the older man’s lap. He was rewarded by a slightly harsh tug of his hair, making him whimper. Levi sighed and dropped the paper on the table as he mused, “I had assumed you were a virgin when I first fucked you.” 

Eren could feel his cheeks burning at the blunt words Levi was saying. Either Levi did not notice Eren’s embarrassment or he did not care as he continued, “But I suppose hormonal teenagers like you brats are bound to fuck one another sooner or later.” 

Eren mumbled something against Levi’s lap. Levi tugged Eren’s hair once more as he ordered, “Say that clearly, brat. I can’t understand you while you’re trying to suffocate on my lap.” 

Eren turned his face to look at Levi as he repeated with a frown, “The thing with Jean was a onetime thing. I’ve never been with anyone else but you ever since.” 

“Hmm…” Levi hummed, sounding like he didn’t care but Eren has been with the emotionally constipated man for a while now to know that he was pleased by Eren’s words. Levi began caressing Eren’s hair once more, earning a sigh from the younger man. Eren closed his eyes and Levi began caressing his cheek as he said, “Kirstein is not that bad. He’s the type of idiot who will live for a long time.” 

Eren opened his eyes, noticing the slight melancholic tone in his corporal’s tone. His hands gripped into a tight fist as he replied warily, “Yeah. He will.” 

“And he cares about you.” Levi continued, tracing Eren’s bottom lip with his thumb. 

“Yeah. He does.” Eren replied, staring at Levi. 

“And you care about him.” 

Eren stood and sat on Levi’s lap, gripping the fabric of Levi’s shirt tightly as he whispered, “And I love you.” 

Levi could see the sadness in Eren’s eyes, the fear that gripped his heart and the silent pleas he could not voice. Levi pulled Eren closer by the waist, kissing Eren on the forehead, “I know.” 

Eren’s eyes closed as he sighed and Levi kissed his left eyelid, “We have no idea what will happen in the future.” 

Levi kissed his right eyelid before continuing, “Love alone cannot save us from death, Eren.” 

“I know that!” Eren shouted and Levi kissed his nose. 

“Kirstein has a high possibility of surviving.” Levi sardonically smiled as he whispered, “Maybe more than me.” 

“You’ll survive.” Eren announced, opening his eyes. He stared at Levi and smiled sadly as he whispered, “You will survive, Levi.” 

“Eren-“

“Because you will the one to kill the very last titan.” Eren continued, cutting Levi off. Levi’s grip on his waist tightened and Eren gave a sad smile, caressing his cheeks, as he continued, “That’s why you will survive.” 

Eren kissed his forehead, “My corporal.” 

Levi closed his eyes and Eren kissed his left eyelid, “My guardian.” 

Eren kissed his right eyelid, “My hero.” 

Levi scoffed at that and Eren kissed his nose, “My executioner.” 

Eren rested his forehead against Levi’s forehead and whispered, “My love.” 

Levi tilted his head and placed his hand on the back of Eren’s neck, pulling the younger man towards them. Their lips met and it tasted like the calm before the storm. 

And Levi knew that they had fallen too hard already. Perhaps Kirstein could pull Eren back up. Perhaps he could grab Eren and force him to move forward. 

But not Levi…

And as Eren fell asleep on his lap, curled against him like an overgrown cat, Levi thought…

Once all of the titans have been exterminated, there would be no need for Humanity’s Strongest as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well… yeah… I’m… sorry…?


End file.
